You're A Dream Come True
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Sequel to "In Your Dreams". Kakashi and Sakura continue to have dirty dreams of one another. Will the sexual tension between them prove to be too much for the both of them? Second installment.


_Summary: Sequel to "In Your Dreams". Kakashi and Sakura continue to have dirty dreams of one another. Will the sexual tension between them prove to be too much for the both of them? _

**You're A Dream Come True**

Her long, soft pink hair surrounding him. Her bright green eyes staring up at him. Visions of Sakura underneath him began overwhelming him all over again. Only this time he wasn't sleeping. He was, unfortunately, completely and painfully conscious.

Naruto and Sasuke remained asleep upstairs. Oh how he wished he hadn't come down early for breakfast. Who would have thought Sakura could cause him such intense sexual frustration by just performing the simple task of making bacon and eggs?

Sakura's slightly disheveled hair framed her petite form perfectly. She was still wearing her pajamas from the night before. A white tank top and little green shorts. It was like her hair was teasing him, giving him momentary glances of that smooth skin on her shoulders and neck.

Just the other night he saw this very same beautiful girl in front of him in the shower, covered in hot water droplets. And also covered by him.

He'd do anything to make that dream come true. Well, maybe not _just_ that one, but he had to admit, that was one hell of a dream.

Just when Kakashi thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, fate just had to tempt him.

There were three glasses of milk on the table, and Sakura needed one more for herself. If only the last glass wasn't on the top shelf.

He didn't think he could take one more second of her reaching as high as she could, her tank top riding up and exposing even more of her delicious skin. Her stretching posture was teasing him just as much as that extra skin was.

He couldn't take this torture anymore. He stood, walking lazily over towards her as to not seem too eager to get this over with.

He was right behind her now, reaching up for that last dreaded glass. However, just as he positioned himself behind her, she had given up on the glass.

She retreated.

That seemed to be just enough movement for her to feel Kakashi's hardness pressing up against her backside.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

Sakura's cheeks were on fire.

She turned her head slightly to the right, looking up at Kakashi with those pretty green eyes that he had been dreaming of for months.

Kakashi knew this wasn't a dream. This was almost too real for him. He didn't know if he should. But he did anyway. Because the look that Sakura had in her eyes said that she wouldn't stop him.

He leaned in, brushing his lips upon hers. He waited for any negative reaction he might receive.

After all rejection was the only thing that had kept him from going for it all this time, that and the age difference.

Mostly it was the rejection though.

Seeing no sudden movements from Sakura he pressed his lips to hers. He just loved the way she responded to him, he didn't think he could ever get enough.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him.

He began trailing hot kissed down the side of her neck, basking in the sounds of her irregular breathing that told him she was enjoying the attention he was giving her.

He grabbed her hips a little harder, leading her over to the kitchen table that had just been awaiting breakfast.

He backed her up against it. He looked down on her as he stopped his fiery kisses.

Sakura maintained eye contact for about three seconds before glancing to the side, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Kakashi smirked, leaning down to kiss her as he lifted her up onto the table. He placed his hands at the hem of the bottom of her shirt.

Sakura tensed at the sudden contact, causing a low chuckle to escape from Kakashi that seemed a bit unlike him.

Not in a bad way. It was just..he was different when he was..busy with things.

He brushed his nose on the side of Sakura's cheek as his mouth descended to her chin. He nipped and sucked on it for a second before going lower. He made a trail of fire down her neck towards her chest.

His hands began sliding up her stomach, bringing her shirt with them as it reached the bottom of her bra.

He slid his fingers underneath both materials as he brought them up and over Sakura's head before throwing them to the side, not caring that they had landed on the sink faucet.

He captured her panting lips in another heated kiss. He placed his hand on her bare chest, forcing her to lay back., before he pressed himself on top of her.

He grabbed the sides of the table as he pulled his knees up onto the table top so he could sit on top of her.

He was mounting her, his hands were entwined in her hair as he continued to kiss her with everything he had.

He sat up straight for a moment, removing his shirt in a flash before placing both of his hands on her sides on top of her rib cage.

He leaned down again to give her a quick kiss before grabbing her upper arms and sliding her up more underneath him so that he was sitting on her thighs.

He slid his fingers under the waist band of both her shorts and underwear.

He leaned over so that she could feel his hot breathe on her neck and ear.

"These are in the way Sakura." He whispered seductively as he began sliding them down her creamy thighs.

He developed a smug look when he observed the deep blush that she was giving off.

He finally slipped the remaining clothes over her feet and dropped them onto the floor.

He placed his hands on either side of her head as he peered down at her.

"Sakura.." Came his husky voice. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust as she awaited his next words. She stared up at him as she impatiently began missing the heat that his touches were giving her.

"Your face is all red. Are you feeling," He paused to run a finger down the middle of her chest to her belly button. "warm?"

He chuckled at the little frustrated sound that she had made.

He loved teasing her.

"Or could it be," He began, as he grabbed her hands and placed them at the hem of the sweatpants that he was wearing.

"That you wish to become even more flushed?"

Sakura's hands closed around his waist band. No one had ever spoken to her that way before. It was making her feel awfully bold. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad one.

But she knew one thing.

She wanted his pants off. She needed them off. And now.

She slid the material down his thighs until he assisted her in removing them before mounting her again.

Now she could indefinitely feel his want for her pressing against her own wet need for him.

But Kakashi was being unbelievably cruel this morning.

The truth was, he had been waiting for his dreams to come true for too long for them to end so abruptly. So he was determined to make this last.

He rubbed himself against her as he grabbed her upper arms and suckled on her earlobe while she writhed underneath him.

"K-Kashi." She whimpered.

He froze, stopping his actions. His smug look returned.

'_That's it Sakura, don't be so quiet.' _He thought to himself, smirking.

"Yes?" He asked her. "Is there something," He said, kissing her softly before pulling way and bringing his mouth to suckle on her other earlobe.

"That you want?" He finished, stroking her with his hardness again.

She moaned, making him realize that this was as good a time as any to finally give her what he knew for a fact that she was dying to receive.

He placed himself inside of her, going in slowly, and coming out slowly, trying to get the feel of her.

"More." Sakura whimpered, grasping him by the hips and trying to make him go deeper and faster.

He gladly complied, enjoying all of the new sounds that she was making.

She was already sweating slightly from their foreplay, causing some of her hair to stick the her cheeks and neck.

Kakashi was surprised that the table was still holding up. Even the squeaking sounds of the legs weren't enough to make him stop now.

Sakura's walls soon tightened even more around him, milking him until he came inside of her.

He collapsed, most of his weight going onto the table, but half of his body was still on top if her.

They laid there, listening to each others labored breathing as they both tried to get there control back.

Kakashi kissed Sakura's forehead before looking into her bright green eyes.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom. Try not to miss me too much." He whispered in her ear, almost making her get worked up again as he slid off of her and grabbed his clothes, walking towards the bathroom.

Sakura got up and began dressing, wondering why Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping so late. It was so unlike them to not be eager to eat breakfast.

She decided to go up and see how they were doing.

She approached the door to the room that they shared, giving it three quick knocks.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't you guys want breakfast?" She asked, trying to sound like her usual annoyed self instead of a girl who had just been ravished on a kitchen table.

"We've um..lost our appetite." Came Naruto's strained voice.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto? You sound a bit sick." She said, beginning to worry.

Naruto didn't answer. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was unable to make a sound because a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Silly Sakura. Breakfast is already cold by now. Wouldn't you rather," he ran his hands up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts before gripping her shoulders and giving her the beginning of a sensual massage. "something hot in the mornings? You know. To wake you up." He said, as he turned her around and pressed her against the wall before going in for another kiss.

Looks like Sasuke and Naruto won't be having an appetite for lunch either.

**Okay, okay, okay, You guys wanted this sequel, So I gave it to you ;D Short but sweet right? I hope you enjoyed it hahah. Review and tell me what you liked/disliked/constructive criticism. Hell FLAME me if you want to I don't really care. It is what it is ;] Sorry for my rambling I'm just in an awesome mood for some reason.**

**:]**


End file.
